Love Conquers All
by MH96
Summary: AU First DA fanfic not S3 compliant. Sybil/Branson. Starts Christmas 1919 in Dublin with the discovery of Sybil's pregnancy, how do the young couple with the up's and down's of pregnancy, family and new parenthood. Tom decides that Ireland has become to dangerous and brings Sybil home to Downton. How does Sybil take to being back home? Will Tom finally be accepted by the Crawley's?


**Love Conquers All**

**_Rated M for sexual themes that are scattered throughout this fic. _**

**Chapter One – Prologue **

**Thursday 18****TH**** December 1919**

**Dublin**

Tom and Sybil Branson ad been married since the 18TH April 1919 exactly eight months ago, and they couldn't be happier, finally living the lives they were destined to, not as the lady and the chauffeur but as the nurse and the journalist; Mr and Mrs Branson. Tom's new job as a political journalist with The Republic national newspaper and Sybil's job as a nurse at the city of Dublin's women and children's hospital mean the young married couple could live comfortable with both their wages in their two bedroom small flat. They bought their flat in Dublin whilst the banns were read and had fully furnished it by their wedding day. Like all couples they have their disagreements but they never go to bed angry, arguments were generally followed by making up which led to very passionate love making. Even though Sybil's older sisters Mary and Edith had come across for the wedding, no one in her family had visited since, though letters were conversed regularly with the majority of her family and friends all except that is, Robert. Sybil calls Dublin her home and she was a welcomed addition to the Branson family, though it took time to win them all over.

Sybil had started her shift at the hospital at eight o'clock this morning, it was now half past four and her shift was coming to an end. She headed to one of her most trusted colleagues and best friend Dr Ava Thompson's office, one of the younger doctors at the small hospital.

Dr Ava Thompson is half American half Irish and one of the only female doctors at the hospital. She was brought up in New York with her father Joseph Thompson an American rich businessman and Aoife O'Conner an Irish immigrant and teacher. She has five siblings Declan, Darragh, Patrick, Erin and Alannah a strong catholic upbringing made sure of that, Ava is a modern women embracing change but is also a socialist like Tom and Sybil.

Knocking on the door twice Sybil heard a faint 'come in' and she entered the small, slightly cluttered office.

"Ah, Sybil take a seat," Dr Thompson gestured to two chairs next to her desk. "How was your shift?"

"Thank you, it was good Mrs Gallagher delivered a healthy baby boy and young Sean O'Neil has recovered from his pneumonia and is going home, it's been a good day." Sybil smiled.

"That's great news, I heard master Gallagher has a strong pair of lungs on him, and Sean well he hugged us both didn't he." Dr Thompson chuckled. "What can I do for you? You seem awfully nervous, I don't bite," Ava's strong American New York accent softened.

Sybil looked down at her lap, where her hands were fidgeting nervously.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Sybil blurted. "I, well I don't know for sure but I've got some symptoms, I've been feeling nauseous, my breasts," Sybil blushed. "Are tender and my cycle is late."

"Right from your symptoms you might be expecting, so let me examine you and we'll see now take a deep breath and I'll examine you, I know both of you want kids so why are you so nervous?" Dr Thompson asked.

"I didn't think I could get pregnant, well what I mean is that me and Tom have been married awhile and well we haven't really tried to prevent a pregnancy..." Sybil blushed as memories of love making with Tom in various locations throughout the flat flooded her mind.

Dr Thompson and Sybil continued to talk for a few minutes before Dr Thompson led Sybil to be examined.

Fifteen minutes later and the examination was over, Sybil was back sat in the chair next to her best friend's desk awaiting her diagnosis.

"Well Sybil, I can say that all your symptoms as a collective, show that you are in fact pregnant, I would say around a month or so gone." Dr Thompson informed Sybil with a wide grin. "Congratulations!"

"Really!" Sybil gasped. "I mean are you sure?" Sybil stammered her hands unconsciously dropped to her abdomen which is clad in her grey nurse's uniform.

"As sure as I can be," Dr Thompson chuckled. "Now you need to listen to your body's needs; sleep when tired, eat when hungry and drink when thirsty, you should be able to keep working until you are four months along before leaving to prepare for the birth of the baby and you can always come back to work when the baby is six months old." Sybil nodded at her best friend and doctor's instructions.

"Thank you so, so much Ava," Sybil hugged her friend.

"You're very welcome, and I want to see you monthly for a check up on you and the baby so pop in to see me on the 18TH January, and are we still on for dinner on Saturday?" Dr Thompson Stated as she returned the hug.

Sybil was overjoyed, she was pregnant, they were going to have a baby, she was carrying Tom's baby, starting the family they always talked about. Walking home, in the very chilly winter weather, it wasn't raining thank heavens; Sybil had wrapped herself warm in her thick dark blue winter coat, scarf and gloves. She couldn't stop smiling, Sybil was so happy everything was finally falling into place. Reaching the flat Sybil was surprised to find that the door was unlocked meaning Tom was home, home early. Entering her home Sybil was greeted by the heavenly smell of beef stew and vegetables coming from the kitchen.

Ever since being married Tom and Sybil shared chores, so that one day Sybil would cook the next Tom would, the same was said for the other household chores.

"Tom, I'm home," Sybil called out as she removed her scarf, gloves and coat, placing them on the hooks in the hallway before entering the living area, standing near the small coal fire to warm herself up.

Tom was stood in the kitchen of the flat they shared, finishing up cooking dinner putting it on the heater to keep it warm for when they would eat dinner. Tom had taken his suit jacket off, his tie, his shirt sleeves were rolled up showing his muscular forearms. Hearing his wife's voice filter throughout the flat, he rushed to the living area.

"Love you must be freezing, come here, I don't want you getting ill, not now you just got over a cold," Tom's Irish accent had become stronger since returning to the country of his birth. He pulled his wife into a warm loving embrace, in an attempt to warm her up from the winter weather but to also fulfil a need to have each other close as they hadn't seen each other since early in the morning.

"I am a little cold," Sybil chuckled, burying her red nosed face into his shoulder.

"We'll have to get you warmed up then," Tom kissed the top of her head. "I missed you today."

"I missed you to," Sybil admitted, pulling her head off of Tom's comfortable muscular shoulder to look into her husband's blue eyes. Her gaze kept dropping to his lips then back to his eyes. "Aren't you going to welcome me home properly?"

"Of course Mrs Branson," Tom winked, as his right hand caressed Sybil's soft cheek as he leant forward fusing his lips to hers.

Tom and Sybil had always greeted each other with a kiss when they got home, as well as a kiss when they left in the morning no matter how angry or upset they were with each other.

Sybil's arms went instinctively around his neck pulling Tom deeper into the kiss. Tom's hands began wondering precariously close to her toned behind, as his tongue slid across Sybil's full bottom lip causing Sybil to part her mouth ever so slightly, their tongues duelling passionately. The married couples bodies flush against each other, Sybil broke the kiss due to her dire need for oxygen, slowly lowering her hands from Tom's neck to his broad shoulders. If only her family could see her now!

"I'm all warmed up now," Sybil smirked, her right hand drawing random patterns on her husband's shirt clad chest. "What's for dinner?"

"You are, are you?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Beef stew and vegetables, Ma's receipt, plus I know it is your favourite," Tom told Sybil, as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, my favourite, it smells heavenly," Sybil moaned. "How long till it is ready?"

"It's ready now, just needs dishing up," Tom smiled. "Come on let's eat!" Tom announced in his thick Irish brogue.

Within minutes the kitchen table was set and the young married couple were tucking into their dinner, it was now six o'clock. They never got changed from their work clothes unless they had guests or they were going out for dinner. Sybil couldn't help it but she was still smiling, so happy in fact that she could burst with happiness. Tom kept stealing glances at his smiling wife whilst they ate discussing their work days, he knew that Sybil loved her job no matter the challenges it entailed but couldn't pin point exactly why she was so happy.

"Syb, why are you smiling, you have been smiling since you walked through the door?" Tom asked as his hand slid into hers across the table.

"Tom, I found out something today that I think you will like very much," Sybil stated vaguely, still smiling.

"What did you find out, it must be good?" Tom asked in reply, playfully.

"I'm pregnant, about a month or so along, we're going to be parent's," Sybil gushed, happy tears lining her blue grey eyes.

"P-p-pregnant," Tom stammered taking in the happy news. "Oh my darling, you have no idea how happy that makes me." Tom slid off of his chair and crouched down in front of Sybil. "We're going to be parents," Tom repeated as he kissed both her hands. "The best gift I have ever gotten for Christmas."

"You really mean it? I didn't think we could have children, I mean we never really did anything to prevent it since we got married," Sybil blushed. "I am so happy; I can't wait till August when our baby will be born."

"We are having a baby Syb, I am so happy, I love you so, both of you so much," Tom sealed his proclamation with a soft sweet loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you to, both you and our child," Sybil kissed him once again. "Tom, can I tell Mama in our Christmas letter?"

"Of course you can love, we can tell Ma tomorrow or Sunday, come on let's clean up dinner, write letters and have an early night." Tom exclaimed as he stood up still holding Sybil's hands in his.

After doing the dishes, both Tom and Sybil started to get ready for bed; Tom into his dark blue pyjama bottoms and his white undershirt, Sybil into her light blue nightgown with her dark blue dressing gown tied loosely around her still thin waist. Sybil was sat in the small study of their flat at her desk, handwriting a letter to her mother, when two warm hands graced her shoulders.

"Are you writing to your mother? Or are you writing to Lady Edith or Lady Mary?" Tom asked quietly.

"Mama, so it can go out in the morning post and get to Downton before Christmas, and you really must call them Edith or Mary at least when it's just us, they can't here you I promise," Sybil exclaimed teasing slightly leaning her head slightly to rest on his hand still placed on her slender shoulder.

"Ok, I promise I will try, it's a force of habit, I did you used to be your families chauffeur Sybil," Tom chuckled.

"I know, but you're a journalist now, and I couldn't be a prouder wife," Sybil stated with a proud smile and a gleam in her eye as she looked up to her husband, who was now stood by her side.

"Well I am a very proud husband of the best nurse in all of Ireland," Tom replied with a cheeky smile.

"You are a little biased Tom," Sybil giggled.

"Maybe is that such a bad thing?" Tom questioned, with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Not bad," Sybil replied. "I love you."

"I love you to, I am going to read in bed, finish your letter, I will post it on my way to work tomorrow," Tom kissed Sybil's lips gently, Sybil just nodded.

Tom left Sybil in the study to write her letter home, he pulled out his collection of newspapers and sat on his side, the left side of the double bed, beginning to read.

Sybil started off slow, writing her letter, choosing her words carefully, but it soon sped up as the sentences flowed soon after she started writing.

_Dearest Mama,_

_We hope everyone is well at Downton, and we wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy, healthy New Year. _

_I'm sorry it's been a little while since I've last written home, me and Tom have been busy settling into work and our new home, with routines. Tom's recently got the front page spread of The Republic and I couldn't be any prouder. Tom was so happy you should have seen him, he's doing the job he has always wanted to do and succeeding at it. We had a little get together at Ma's house to celebrate with family and a few friend's, he didn't expect the party it was a total surprise, but I know Tom loved it. _

_My job at the hospital as a nurse is going well, and I have made more friends since my last letter! Ava has made me feel right at home, we have become the best of friends and going out with Ava with a few of the younger doctors and nurses I have met many people from all walks of life. Just today at the hospital Mrs Aileen Gallagher from across the street gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and I assisted, the little boy has such a pair of lungs on him, and little five year old Sean O'Neil has finally recovered from his pneumonia and is going home for Christmas, he was so excited he hugged me and Ava who have treated him from the start, Sean said we were his favourite doctor and nurse._

_We are so very sorry to hear of Mr Bates arrest, Tom and I truly believe in his innocence, and hope you will keep us informed, or if there is anything we can do. I hope Anna is coping, I don't know what I would do if me and Tom were in the same situation, thank goodness we're not, I couldn't live without him, he makes me complete. _

_Tom and I have some news of our own, we are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant. Oh Mama we are so, so happy, according to Ava I am a month along due sometime in August. Tom told me it was the best Christmas gift he has ever gotten, my being pregnant, I was so happy when he said that, that I cried. I honestly didn't think I could have children, and we have been married eight months, Tom has always been the optimist saying that it will happen when it happens and I never believed him until now. We are going to tell Ma tomorrow and I know she will be elated as I hope you and Papa will be. _

_Please don't tell anyone especially Mary and Edith as I want to tell them myself and I want to make sure all is going as it should be, before getting everyone excited, just in case it isn't meant to be. _

_I hope that you and Papa will come round to our marriage, Tom makes me so very happy, he is a wonderful, wonderful man I wish you could know him like I do. I know that our engagement came as a shock to the family but I truly, deeply love Tom and have done for many years but I was just too scared to admit it when he first proposed to me. I know Papa thinks my marriage is some kind of rebellion or passing fad but it isn't; I hope you all come round by the time the baby is born as I really want all of you to be a part of our lives. _

_All My Love _

_Sybil Branson_

Signing her name at the bottom of the letter, Sybil put down her pen, neatly folded her letter and put it in the pre written and stamped envelope. Leaving the envelope on her desk Sybil made her way to the bedroom.

Standing in the open doorway Sybil could see that Tom was fast asleep with a newspaper on his chest. Quietly Sybil crept into the room, collecting the newspapers putting them back in the drawer. Climbing into bed after removing her dressing gown, Sybil snuggled into her husband's warm body, not realizing that he was beginning to wake up.

"Syb," Tom murmured sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Tom, I'm alright, just finished the letter ready for posting tomorrow, do you think they will be happy about the baby?" Sybil asked, genuinely concerned, even though Cora wrote to Sybil regularly, it wasn't clear whether she had come round to the marriage or not.

"Your mother will be happy I'm sure, and your sisters to," Tom smiled. "They will all come round eventually and love our baby just as much as I do, don't worry." Tom reassured as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I hope so," Sybil whispered into Tom's chest, before sitting up slightly for a goodnight kiss.

"They will," Tom agreed, capturing Sybil's lips with his for a quick loving kiss. "We're really having a baby," Tom's eyes lit up as right hand ran down Sybil's body to her slim abdomen where there baby lies. Sybil, put her smaller more delicate hands on top his.

"A baby Branson," Sybil agreed. "Ma will be pleased she's getting grandchildren from at least one of her Branson boys," Sybil giggled.

"Legitimate grandchildren anyway," Tom chuckled, knowing his brother Kieron's behaviour.

"True," Sybil laughed, snuggling deeper into her husband's body. "Your warm," Sybil sighed contentedly.

"And your feet are freezing," Tom added cheekily, earning him a swat to the chest. "I love you Mrs Branson."

"I love you to Mr Branson," Sybil replied, with a slight ladylike yawn.

"Sleep my love if you're tired," Tom whispered placing a kiss to the top of her head, which was now snuggled into his chest, with one hand running through Sybil's newly bobbed hair. "Goodnight Syb."

"Goodnight Tom," Sybil said sleepily.

Within minutes the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms happy with the news that they were going to become parents, dreaming of what the future may bring.

**Wednesday 24****TH**** December 1919**

**Downton **

Cora and Robert were enjoying each other's company in the drawing room, after all the dancing of the evening at the servant's ball. Ever since Cora's near death encounter with the Spanish flu, Robert has been more attentive and loving in public almost as though living every moment as it may be there last. Sat next to each other, their hands intertwined, Robert nursing a small glass of whiskey, discussing Mr Bates, Mary and Sir Richard.

There was a knock at the door; Mr Carson entered carrying a small silver tray with a letter placed in the middle of it.

"Excuse me milord, milady, the evening post has finally arrived." Mr Carson held out the tray as proof.

Robert nodded at the butler and one of his most trusted allies, as he took the letter off of the tray.

"Thank you Carson," Robert thanked, Carson nodded and left the room.

Turning his attention to the letter in his hand, noticing the return address, Dublin, it's from his youngest daughter Sybil. Sighing Robert handed the letter to his wife.

"It's from Sybil," Robert offered reason as he walked over to the desk and picked up his letter knife and handed it to Cora.

Cora opened the letter, passing Robert back his letter knife and quickly read the letters contents. Even though Cora had yet to come round to the Sybil's choice of husband, she refused to disown her daughter, she loves her youngest and misses her deeply, as Sybil hadn't been back to Downton to visit since she left just over eight months ago.

"Oh!" Cora gasped bringing her gloved hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Robert asked genuinely concerned for Sybil's safety in Ireland.

"Sybil's pregnant!" Cora exclaimed, her facial expression a combination of shock and delight. "Sybil says we are not to tell anyone as she wants to tell them herself, when she is sure everything is going smoothly."

"I wondered why she didn't ask to come for Christmas," Robert mumbled.

"Robert I will not be kept from my first grandchild. This isn't the lifestyle we wanted for Sybil, but it's what has happened and we must accept it. One of my biggest regrets was not going to her wedding to see our baby getting married." Cora told her husband not breaking eye contact. "And now our baby is starting a family of her own and I will not be kept away from that, I want Tom, Sybil and the baby to be able to visit Downton, and I will be going to Ireland to visit them. Sybil is happy and in love, Tom's family have accepted her, and I do not want to be replaced Robert." Cora exclaimed sternly.

"Nothing I say will change your mind," Robert mused. "Your turning American on me," Robert sighed. "As much as it pains an Englishman to say it, I do love Sybil; of course I do she's my youngest daughter. If I can't change your mind I see no point in a quarrel." Robert compromised still not quite coming to terms with the fact that the former chauffeur is his son in law, even though he gave them his blessing.

"No, you will not change my mind Robert." Cora smirked. "We're going to be grandparents by August!" Cora gushed taking Robert's hand in hers.


End file.
